warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pluto
Pluto is a small, black tom with whitish gray hairs mixed into the fur on his back, and green eyes. Personality Being smaller then his littermates, he feels like he has to do something to be noticed but he's not ambitious or misbehaved enough to cause much mischief. He'll usually try to tag along and take part of whatever his littermates would be doing. As in, if Galaxy decided to leave the nest to go do something, he'll follow along and try to be apart of it. He is very much the one to try to keep family together and believes strongly of families stay together. When he learns of someone with a broken family, he gets really sad. When someone tells him about their broken family, he'll often freeze up or just get really sad and try to comfort them even if he doesn't know what to say. He absolutely hates fighting and usually tries to be the peacemaker. He'll throw himself into the middle of the problem to stop the fighting. If someone is mad at him, he'll try to apologize every way he can and give gifts. If that doesn't work, he'll get really sad and seem off. When someone insults him or yells at him, he take the hate and try to forgive them. When he's told to - no matter what it is - he will do it even if it takes a bit of convincing or guilt-tipping. Even with this, if you yell a command with urgency, he will do it as fast as he can. If it is something like "Duck!", he will duck down. If it is something more complicated like "Find the yellow box, run to it and hide!" It will take him a moment to process it but he'll do it without question. If he has time to ask questions, he will ask. As in "In a little bit, we are going to run across the Thunder Path when I say 'go!'". Like every cat, he has dreams. Some of his dreams could be considered delusional and are easily shot down. Being told his believes are false or anything of the matter, he will secretly be upset and he'll attempt not to show it (which it is totally obvious). Pluto tries to make sure everyone is happy and getting what they want. This often gets him stressed and overwhelmed. When he finally snaps, he would get into a weird state and ramble on his feelings. History Galaxy and her siblings are Luna's biological kits. She had them with a charismatic tom her housefolk brought home one day. She soon found out that what she felt for the tom wasn't love and it lead to many conflicts between the two. Luna loved her kits and did all she could to make sure they were always well taken care of. One night while the housefolk was gone a heater caught fire causing the death of Galaxy's father and for her mother to flee with them into the Twolegplace. They now live in an abandoned shed.